1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to elastomer systems and, in particular, to elastomer systems used as seals in a downhole environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boreholes are drilled deep into the earth for many applications such as carbon sequestration, geothermal production, and hydrocarbon exploration and production. Many different types of tools and instruments may be disposed in the boreholes to perform various tasks. Typically, very high pressures are encountered by the tools and instruments when they are disposed deep into the earth.
Seals are used to isolate internal components from the high pressures external to the tools and instruments. It is important for the seals to function properly in the downhole environment because the internal components can be damaged or fail if exposed to the high pressure. It can be very expensive in time and equipment if the internal components fail because the failed components will have to be extracted from the borehole, replaced, and then sent down the borehole. It would be well received in the drilling industry if the sealing art could be improved.